Post It
by WestOfThyMoon
Summary: Naruto is coping with sasuke not coming back after another failed attempt, so he decides to mess with sasuke house but sasuke comes back and leaves little tips for him...First MC, Sasunaru, warnings inside,I have a beta!woo!re-post,not to many changes;
1. Public Service Annoucement

PSA,

Alright this is all beta'd now, it was done yesterday but I'm trying to get out the fourth chapter, not too many changes but I hope you like it. Alright with a slight case of fear Imay be a little bad with updates but I should have the fourth out my the end of next week? k?

A huge thanks to my beta Maeko-chan!!! also known as **Naruto yaoi 911!**

P.S. thnak you to all those who faved, reviewed, and alerted I love you all!


	2. Appetizers and Prolouges

I would just like to dedicate this to sasukitten:) fort telling me to keep going and xEren for the crit, I'll try to keep your advice in mind and super thank you for the reviews…I think if no one did I wouldn't be able to write and if either of you finds this story, enjoy:)

alrighty not to many changes cept for grammar and horrible stuf I did bad on, so everyone say thank you to a my wonderful beta **Naruto Yaoi 911**, checkout her story!!!!and some shameless promoting to regulary at least once a week check out my profile see if I've got anything new!!

Warning: the usual, language and such nothing bad

Disclaimer:--plots elbrorate blackmail and kidnapping of plot--mwuhahahaha--looks around and sees cops--aw, damn--runs--I own nothing!!!stop chasing meeeeee!

Summary: Naruto is coping with sasuke not coming back after another failed attempt, so he decides to mess with sasuke house but sasuke comes back and leaves little tips for him but that leaves naruto worse off than before, is sasuke coming back? or is he saying goodbye?

**Chapter One**

I glared silently around the house. For years I re-did the damned thing, rebuilding it only to tear it down. I couldn't help it, something was missing. The house had looked like shit and it always would. I had already re-done it the way it had been, but it still wasn't right. I frowned and turned in a circle, a small smirk crossing my face. He would kill me for painting the house orange. The smirk faded. Although it would help if he was actually here to taunt. The glare comes back…

"Damn you, teme. How is it you aggravate me even when you're not here, huh? Do you have powers I don't know about or something? Che, jerk. Just like you not to answer me." I pause. "Damn I'm going crazy."

I sigh. Well, it's time to dip into his funds, after all, it is his house…I frown thoughtfully as I walk out of the house, not bothering to lock it. There was nothing they'd want anyway. I wonder if he'll be mad that he'll probably be broke if—when he comes back.

**Kit…this is not the healthiest obsession.**

_Baa-chan's fault. She restricted me from missions afraid I'd go on another suicide-slash-save-Sasuke-mission. I'm not even allowed to leave the damned village… I needed something to do._

**…if he does come back, he'll kill you for spending all his money.**

_When…He's the one who gave me the account number anyway. His fault, not my problem._

I henge quickly before entering the store. One more report to Tsunade-baa-chan that I redecorated again and she'll ban me from his house, too. Smiling sweetly and internally wanting to punch the man in front of me—_my face is up here asshole!_ I spoke,

"Hi…um…I was wondering, the brightest orange paint you have? OH! And maybe some…sunset type of orange. You know, that orange when you close your eyes and stare at the sun?"

"What type of idiot stares at the sun?" I spin and come face to face with Sai. I glower internally; don't any men know how to stare at a girl's face? No wonder guys always end up being hit or unable to bare children, the assholes have it coming! I force out a giggle.

"Just for something to do you know? Like staring at clouds?"

"Hmm." Sai turned and walked away, obviously I was supposed to follow. He paused as he got the paint silently. He then smirked and handed it to me.

"I told you, you're dickless." My eyes widened before one can of paint made contact with Sai's face. I walked out calmly.

"He's paying!" No one bothers to deny my claim. I don't bother to pause, free paint and as much as I'll be using, a first free payment wouldn't be half bad. I can hear Kyuubi snickering in the background and I glare at nothing before realizing that I haven't yet released the henge and people are staring hard. And by people, I mean most of the town perverts. Damn.

_You could have said something._

**This was more amusing.**

Of course. I roll my eyes before muttering "kai" quickly and continue on, ignoring the stares of shock, disgust and some still full of lust. Perverts, I don't swing that way.

**No, you just obsess over your best friend.**

_Bite me._

**Where and how hard?**

"PERVERT!" People stare and I can feel my face heat up. I bolt for the Uchiha compound before I make myself look like an idiot any further.

The compound has never looked creepier…no wonder this didn't look right, it looked like something out of my worst nightmare played in some corny horror film making it all the worse. Damn, I knew there was a reason why pink scared the shit outta me.

I swing the door open and wince at the yellow interior. Yeah…next time, I was not picking random colors; it looked like someone threw up crayon on the inside. The idea of it made me laugh—I could just see little mini-Uchiha's running around eating crayons and throwing up all over the house. Kyuubi groans.

**That is not a mental image I want.**

I just snicker and begin to open the paint. God, I love this color. It was so bright, there were so many shades and it mixed great with—

**Obnoxious, loud, over-hyper, OCD, ADD children?**

"Haha." I hear him snicker before retreating. I grab a paint brush from the floor. No point in cleaning it, I changed it every other day it seemed, and it's not like anyone came here but me, everyone else had given up…maybe—NO!

"You said you'd come back…after…so come back when you're finished……Damn, I'm talking to people who aren't even here…why am I still talking? Sheesh, I need to get out more."

I block all my other thoughts and begin painting. The methodical peace of painting helps remove all my feelings and for once, I'm truly…calm. Not like in my sleep or any other part of my life. Sleep is filled with nightmares and my day is filled with thoughts I'd rather forget.

I guess I've been at it for awhile when I realize I can't even see what I'm doing and the paint's all gone. I sigh and look around; it looks nice in the dark. I sigh again and lay down on the plastic covered floor, ignoring when my stomach finally makes itself known…Damn, I forgot to eat again. Stupid house and its non-color-picking-ness. I frown when I hear a rip when I sit up. I curse; the back of my shirt is stuck to the floor, hooked on a nail. Shit, this house hates me, every damn time some form of my clothing gets wrecked. I look around at the clothes that littered around. Yep, it defiantly was out to get me. I sigh before walking towards the stairs and towards the only room I would never touch. Carefully, I open the door, releasing a breath and mentally berating myself for imagining he would magically be there… Maybe a break would be good; I'll go insane if I stay here any longer. I grab one of his shirts and pull it over, glaring at it when I realize it's still too big for me. I sit on his bed before laying back; I'll sleep here for the night.

**Has nothing to do with the fact you miss him.**

_Sarcasm noted. And it doesn't… it'd just be bad if people see me with his shirt_.

**Teleportation jutsu.**

I don't answer pretending I'm asleep, but his laughter rings through my mind, taunting and highly annoying. I scowl, stupid jerk.

--- (third pov)

"Too easy." The figure looks down at the snoring male, stretched uncaringly over the bed. He rolls his eyes before walking out; idiot will get killed one day the way he sleeps.

"Sasuke-kun, we have to hurry. They'll notice pretty soon." He gives a short nod before glancing around the living room and kitchen. He scowls at the color before grabbing a post-it off the fridge. After scribbling something quickly, he walks out.

Karin frowns, following silently. She wouldn't question him—she didn't have a death wish—but she did wonder why they had come back. They hadn't done a thing except for Sasuke leaving traceable evidence. She shook her head and sped up. At this rate Sasuke would leave her. Jerk, the least he could after dragging her here was slow down.

--- (Naru's pov)

I groan as I wake up, he really needed a new bed. I glance around half expecting to see Sakura glaring at me, but no one's there…so why do I feel like something is different? I walk quietly down the stairs pulling out a kunai; I really needed to stop sleeping so heavily. I blink. I could have sworn…I felt fading chakra around. They hadn't even tried to hide it. The first one is not familiar, but the second one…I shake my head. No point in fooling myself.

Whoever it was, they were gone now. I place the kunai on the kitchen table and head for the cupboards, grabbing a cup of ramen. So I had basically moved in and used a lot of his money. It's not as if he was here to do anything with his shit and for some reason I could actually clean his house. Amazing, no?

I reach for the fridge and I can't help it, it's not like you have any control over automatic reflexes, they're automatic…and so, I scream. And it is not a helpless oh-my-fucking-god-scream, so don't even go there.

**Kit, it's just paper…with words.**

_What do you mean it's just a freaking piece of paper? Unless you haven't noticed we're the only ones here or are you—_

**Just read it, it may be from the pink haired female you follow around.**

I snort before realizing he could be right. I'm just freaking because of the chakra signature from earlier, and it's probably from Sakura…yeah…from…Sakura. I pull off the note and read it twice before shrieking in rage.

**Dobe. Apparently you're stupid and color blind. Remove that…thing from my walls.**

"Teme!" As soon as the word left my mouth, I realized it… He had been here…he had been back and in this house. I grip the handle of the fridge tightly. Fuck. That had been his chakra and the other chakra was obviously from one of his 'team mates'. My mind blanked before moving fast, why had he come back? Was Itachi dead? If he was, why hadn't he come back? What the fuck was the note for? Then it blanked again and I stared at the note, my heart pounding loudly making the world around me silent before I bolted out of the house. I stopped only when I had reached the Valley of the End. I looked around, everything reminding me of that last time, the most important, the only real chance I had to make him stay and failed. I stared down at the note now crumpled in my hand. Why now?

**Kit, you're going to have a heart attack if you don't slow down and I do not have a death wish.**

I ignore him and walk towards the cliff before punching, no chakra in the blows, just force. I need something, it hurts, a lot.

**You're breaking your hands.**

I continue hitting it, blood pouring from my hands. I can't feel them anymore but I can't stop hitting it. What's the point of it? I can't become Hokage because I cannot complete a simple task and I cannot save my best friend. What good is it? I stop as hands cover my own and I turn surprised. Shit, at this rate someone's gonna sneak up on me and kill me, I'm getting out of touch.

"What are you doing?! Baka!" Sakura curses before pouring chakra into them. I jerk away, my gaze blank.

"Stop Sakura."

"No, without your hands…Damn it, stop pulling away."

"THEY WANT ME TO KILL THEM! I CAN'T!" My voice is a roar and she jumps back in shock.

"K-kill who?" I can't help the bitter snarl that pulls through my lips. She's terrified, Kyuubi is showing and she's all alone. I grimace. I really have been with Kyuubi too much lately.

"The other ones like me, some are children… Before they died, the Akatsuki implanted them again in kids, teens, anyone they could find…I won't kill them for something they didn't want, so I am being refused the position of Hokage by the council. I couldn't save him…what good is being a ninja if I can't do it? Any of it?" She doesn't say anything, just grabs my hands again and this time I don't pull away. She sighs in relief and annoyance before speaking.

"You're one of the strongest ninja I know, both mentally and physically. Emotionally you're a dumbass though, and a complete and utter moron sometimes."

We sit in silence while she works. Before she finally pulls away, she stares at me and wraps her arms around me. Sometimes I wonder if this is what a mother would be like. When she pulls away she hits me on the head and yanks me up. Not saying a word, she teleports us to the Uchiha compound and flinches.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I've put chakra casts on your arms…and repaint" I laugh for the first time in awhile. I guess nobody likes orange. Che, they're all color blind then.

**Or will be.**

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

So that was that. Isn't my beta amazing? When you see all your mistakes you realize you got a way to go. Anywho love me and tell me how much you love my story! and a huge thank you to any reviews and the fav's and story alerts, I love you all--hands out virtual candies--


	3. Arguments and Notes

~~SQUEEEE!!!!~~my FAVORITE AUTHOR!!!!in the world people, the world! Just gave me a review reply epps!!! I'm hyperventilating!!! Sooooooo happy!—drinks some soda—ok now that I've calmed it put me in such a good mood I was able to finish the next chapie and am working on InSanity's next one too! And a one shot, ah the joys:P

Ok but Wow…really I never expected anyone to read my story but it seems…people actually liked this O.o, and I have a beta!!!OMG! yes, bow to **naruto yaoi 911! **hope you enjoy the mildly changed chaps.

**Chapter Two**

Sakura glared at the blonde as she entered. Sure she had said repaint, but she didn't mean right now. With his hands only functioning on chakra, was he trying to make himself completely incompetent?! Glancing down at a paint can, she grinned and yanked it open. Walking silently over to the oblivious idiot, as she so dubbed him, she turned it upside down and watched in satisfaction as he turned a pale green.

"—the fuck?!" He spun and glared, blinking out paint. Sakura grinned furiously.

"What do you think you're doing Naruto?" He shifted nervously.

"Um…painting?"

"I can see that and pray tell why the fuck are you painting?!"

"……I was bored?" Sakura glared before her fist met soundly with the back of his head. Yanking him by the wrist, she tugged him toward the kitchen muttering all the while about idiots. Carefully, she poured more chakra into his arm ignoring his yelps of pain as she mended the tissue. If he hadn't been painting then maybe she wouldn't have 'forgotten' to put his arm to sleep first.

"Fuck, that hurts!"

"Flex your fingers."

"I can't"

"Good, that's means you can't paint." She sat across from him, tired but gleeful. He glared, wincing as he stood. The pain was in his arms as well, damn her. "…Naruto…why don't you come over to my house for tonight? So I can watch your wounds?"

"No"

"Na—"

"Sakura, I'm fine here…I'd rather be here than out there." Sakura stood abruptly, cursing as she felt the corners of her eyes sting. Taking a shaky breath, she headed for the door.

"You know, everyone's worried about you…Especially now. I mean, I know you miss him, we all do but—"

"I know." she tensed; she knew that tone… he knew, but at this moment…at this moment he didn't care. It was the same when he first started after Sasuke and came back almost dead.

"Even now, when he's not here! He still… He'll always be first, won't he? To everything? To becoming Hokage? To—"

"Sakura—" She continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"—be a great ninja? To have a date? To do something that doesn't revolve around him!" Naruto slammed his hands on the table, ignoring the pain. His eyes were furious, self loathing and sadness marred his features.

"And what would you have me do sakura?! Chase you around like a love sick puppy?! Pretend that these people will actually let me become Hokage? Pretend not to see the looks they fake?! Sasuke was the only one! Even when we were younger, you and everyone…you didn't see me… He didn't either, but at least he accepted me as a person not a thing in their way!"

"That's the past, can't you let it go?!"

"I know! Fuck! God sakura…I know this but I can't let it go! I can't…I need to remember, to…if I don't the…what happens when I actually realize nothing has changed? Besides you all? That I'll be stuck as the demon? It's not enough, I need him to prove that I'm not just……" He sat down heavily. "I know sakura…just go home."

"Naruto…I'll……I'll be back tomorrow." He nodded but just stared at the wall beside him. Sakura shook her head. He would have to get over Sasuke eventually. They had too; it just may take more time than she thought. After all, he was the one who chased him for most of his life. She glanced at the house one last time. What would he do when he finally realized he wasn't coming back?

Naruto glared at the wall. None of that had gone well. Paint dripped form his face and now he was green…a thought of Lee flickered in his brain and he shuddered. Green spandex…Yeah, maybe green wasn't the right color either. He glared at the walls as if they'd be intimidated and give him the answer to all his problems before standing up. He was tired mentally and physically, plus his arms hurt like a bastard. He glanced at his green hands and shrugged, he could wash later.

PageBreakOfSortsIt'sSmallReallyAndSlightlyPointlessbutMovingOn!

Snickering lightly he dabbed the cloth around his face, getting rid of most of the green paint. Didn't he realize this stuff wouldn't come off that easily? Finishing up wiping what he could, he stepped out of the room and smirked in Karin's direction. She was furious and had green specks littered everywhere.

"You ass!"

"You're not done." Her eyes narrowed.

"Why am I painting this shit?" He raised an eyebrow then made his face perfectly blank as he approached her, reveling in the fat that she tensed slightly.

"Questioning my motives?" She squared her shoulders and he internally grinned. This is why he enjoyed his team. They did not fear him and they had guts, it amused him greatly.

"Yes."

"I like the color." She almost fell over in shock. Sasuke had never answered her before, but then again, she had never flat out tried to go against him like now. She watched in quiet annoyance as he himself began to paint and flicked a gaze in her direction. It obviously stated "you better get started, or else". Sighing, she dipped her brush in and continued. Paint splattered her again and she cursed, glaring as Sasuke smirked. Why the fuck did she have to paint the roof?!

LaterOnlyByABit

Sighing in relief as she finished, Karin flung the brush at the nearest wall and muttered darkly about paint in her hair and weeks to get out. Sasuke simply stared and shook his head before grabbing the note pad off the fridge once again. He sat down and Karin groaned.

"We're not even masking our chakra well, per you, and you want to sit down and write?! Who the hell is this kid anyway?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"So?" Sasuke flicked his gaze to her in mild annoyance, but did not stop writing.

"He has a Bijuu."

"Um…ok…what does that have to do with painting the fucking house?!"

"Nothing." She opened her mouth then flung up her arms. It was pointless. And obviously this 'Naruto' character was a horrible ninja or he would be down here fighting with them. Suddenly, she flicked her gaze to Sasuke.

"He's under a jutsu, isn't he?"

"Hn." He glared at the small note, it hadn't given him much space to work with. Smirking, he wrote the final bit and walked back to his room, sticking it on the no longer green face of Naruto Uzumaki.

"We're leaving."

"All this for that?!"

"…"

"Oh, so now you don't talk…God you're aggravating. Hot, but oh so aggravating…Actually, if you weren't hot I'd have already shoved that paint brush up your ass…Wait, on second thought, you may enjoy that." She grinned as his eye twitched, mentally celebrating her victory as she strode out. That was for making her paint the roof. Chivalry was so dead, even in the hot ones.

Sasuke glared at her back before following, closing the door softly. He glanced around the compound and shook his head. The loser really needed a hobby…all the same he was grateful that he had fixed it up something Sasuke never had the guts to do, but he would die painfully before ever telling him that.

AnotherOneYesIKnowFullOfPageBreaks

Naruto woke up feeling itchy and with his nose burning; it smelled like someone had rubbed alcohol everywhere. Frowning, he sat up and walked to the bathroom, only to see that most of the paint gone from his person. What the hell?! He turned slowly around, watching for enemies and feeling out for chakra, only to realize it was the same to as before. Fuck, he really need to learn how to not sleep so hard, they could have killed him.

**But instead they washed off paint…well except you hair. You do realize it won't come out with remover right?**

_Fuck…that's not the point! Where was your lazy ass during this?_

**Asleep.**

_Aren't I just so protected?_

**I get the sarcasm but I was under the jutsu as well only an—**

_I get it!_

**Don't get huffy with me, the things I have to deal with, and you're rude!**

He rolled his eyes. Kyuubi was obviously a girl today, and a PMSing one at that, but he did wonder, why did Sasuke suddenly decided to come here? Frowning, he walked back into the bedroom and noticed a small yellow paper on his pillow, same as before. His breath caught as he walked forward and tentatively picked it up.

**_Dobe, I don't like this color either. But it will do for now…interesting hands; did you fall out of tree again? Too bad I couldn't be there to save your pathetic ass._**

**_P.S. Stop pissing Sakura off, she screwed up my door. And I changed the account number._**

"MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Naruto seethed and pulled the note from the fridge. If Sasuke wanted to play, then they'd play. Writing quickly and wincing in pain as his fingers almost re-broke, he slammed it onto the fridge, glancing at it one last time. He walked out only to freeze—the house was finished, completely painted, even the roof.

"Sakura is going to kill me."

**Karma.**

"Oh, shut up."

"Naruto! What did I say?! You stubborn ass!" Naruto turned to see that Sakura had walked in as if summoned by his thoughts. Cursing, he ran to the kitchen. He considered himself brave almost to the point of stupidity, but there was no why in hell he was facing a pissed Sakura. Especially after yesterday.

"I swear it wasn't me."

"Yeah, so ghosts painted it."

"Yes!"

"NARUTO!" He let out a very manly—girly—yell and took off, Sakura running after him. In a flying tackle, the wind was knocked out of him. "You are not even going to crap out of my site uzumaki, not until your hands heal!"

"Sa—"

"No! I'm bringing my stuff over."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"I'm deaf." Casually shoving his head into the floor boards, Sakura stood.

"I'll be back in an hour."

Naruto struggled to sit up and watched Sakura stalk out. What the hell was he going to do? He didn't want anyone here; he cursed his arms for breaking.

**That would be your fault kit.**

_Bite me._

**No thank you.**

_Hey, Kyuubi. How long would it take to install new locks and bolt the windows with metal?_

Kyuubi's laughter rang through his mind and he sighed, letting himself lean against the wall. He was so screwed, especially if she saw the note…

"HOLY FUCK! THE NOTE!" Thumping his head against the wall, Naruto sighed. Damn teme, he wasn't even here and he was somehow making him suffer…as soon as he figured out what he was going to buy, Sasuke would come back broke.

**Serves him right. It's karma.** Naruto nodded in agreement before settling, he really wished his hands would heal.

AWeekLater

"They're fine, you're lucky I was here or they probably never would have gotten better." Naruto didn't answer. Ever since Sakura had said he needed a bath and 'helped' him, he had been sulking. Damn women.

"Yeah, yeah." She glared and Naruto coughed uneasily. "I mean, thank you Sakura-chan."

"That's better." She cracked her knuckles before punching him in the face. He yelped and spun.

"What the hell?!"

"That was for making me waste a week and using them in the first place after you broke them."

"Green hair wasn't enough?!"

"No." Sakura grabbed her bags and flashed him a small smile before walking out. Naruto rubbed his jaw. Damn her and her inhuman strength. Sighing, he walked to the kitchen. He had been mildly surprised when she had said nothing about the note but didn't question it; he continued staring at the note. Why hadn't he come back? Had he imagined this all? Shaking his head he sat down to eat, Sakura had bought him ramen, might as well eat rather than think about utter assholes.

**Besides you have more important things to worry about, like the council.**

_I'm not going to kill them_.

**Then they will claim you a traitor.**

_Fine, I hate them all anyway._

**Stop sulking.**

_Make me._

**Fine.**

Images of Sasuke doing things he should not be doing plagued his mind. Screaming in shock, Naruto fell off his seat, his face turning tomato as he realized his solider was awake.

"PERVERT."

**I'm not the one who's hard~~**

Naruto took a deep breath and willed it away, cursing when Kyuubi staged more images.

_KYUUBI! Stop the damn pictures! And you say I'm immature?!_

**You are bothered I'm sending them but not that they're of your friend? You are a strange one.**

_That's not what I meant!_

Kyuubi didn't answer but a faint snicker echoed. _Asshole,_ Naruto thought before finally being able to will it away. He thought about Kyuubi and what she said but shook it off. He was an adolescent, he had hormones and they would go off easily.

PageBreakAgain

Sasuke shifted in annoyance, the dobe wouldn't go to sleep. He just kept stuffing his face. Really, where the hell did he put it all?! And why wasn't the ramen gone yet? Masking his chakra he slipped up behind him and pressed two fingers lightly to his neck. Naruto feel forward, noodles spilling and falling everywhere, including his clothes and hair. Sasuke snickered before turning to the fridge and noticing the post-it.

**_Dear and utter asshole,_**

**_I had a shit load of your money moved to my account, so too bad….I did not fall out of a tree you jerk! And if you like the color, that means I don't, so I'm changing it. Hah!_**

**_P.S. As soon as I'm off restriction your ass is coming back!_**

Rolling his eyes at the last bit, he threw it in the trash. Dumbass, he would never learn. Casually sitting beside him, he pulled off another note and began to write. Sticking it to the back of his shirt, he wondered how long it would take him to find it.

Sasuke paused before he left…why was he even doing this? Sure at first he had come just to taunt him and check up on his house, but why continue?

Sasuke stared at Naruto and sighed, the one person who he actually cared for…Well, besides Sakura. Yes, he cared for the girl. Her annoyance was kind of missed, but not too much—Karin took care of that. That's why he had left, Naruto had gotten in the way and he had begun to change him, refilling the place his brother left empty.

He would come back…not forever, but he would, just once. But not now.

**gggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**

Ok, Karin I know may be ooc but I actually like her and I realize yeah she likes sasuke but I figure she looks better with mister I-have-a-kinky-fetish-with-swords and ocd disorder so I like her the way she is. Now another thing, sasuke doesn't like naruto…well he likes him but not 'love' like at least not yet he simply likes fucking with him. Hello it's sasuke. reviews tell me you don't hate me, seriously I will love you forever with eve a simple 'enjoyed' really even people who can't log in can leave me the love of reviews…pretty please?

Also I know kyuubi seems obsessed with karma but I have a friend that reminds me of his/her character, because she was raised to be neither girl or manly(but she is a girl hard to explain but yea) and whenever something odd happens right after something bad you did she all 'karma baby, karma' and if it doesn't she's all 'karma would bite you in the ass but you'd enjoy it'

reviews! cookies! favs! and thank you to those who have, I am not hated but loved --does happy dance--


	4. Choices and Scheming Women Oh My!

So trying not to snore here, so tired and sorry if you actually read this that it took so long, so much to do and here I was hoping for summer vaca, psh that word means nothing it's just a fancy term for more to do. Man it must be karma, stupid was right cause I was gloating about my free summer, yea right!

It is beta'd but I don't have timeto completely re-write so bare with it and I hope you like the next chap which I swear I should have done soon...then I get it beta'd and bam! say thank you to **Naruto yaoi 911** who takes timeto beta my work:)

Disclaimer: as if!

Summary: too lazy, you should know.

Warnings: you see that rating that about sums it up.

Chapter Three

I am livid. No, pissed…no, I am beyond that; I mean, strangulation would be nice compared to what I want to do. First, I wake up with a headache and a bump the size of a freaking apple, and then I realize I'm covered in dried ramen (I'll be pulling noodles out for days). So I go to the bathroom to wash it off and find a bruise that looks like a big hickey! And to top it all off, there was a post-it on the back of the shirt I walked around all day in! Any guesses to whose fault it is? You only get one….And if you're wrong you're an idiot. Period. Want to know what it said?

**_You really are an idiot, I said "it would do" I don't give a shit if you change it or what…white would be preferred. I know your account number._**

**_P.S. Good luck with that, you're a shitty tracker. Enjoy your hickey._**

Son of an ass. I hate him. Really, I do. White? Who the hell paints walls white?!

**Everyone kit. **

_So you say!_

**Moron, did you ever think he's doing it on purpose?**

_Yes!_

**So don't react.**

"Orange…no. Neon orange and…yellow. Take that bastard, and who said it's in an account?"

**Crazy…he finally lost it on this tragic day be—**

_I can hear you._

**I know.**

I roll my eyes and grab a sticky note…the last one. I frown…note to self: buy more post-its…colorful ones. I scribble a quick message for Sakura before leaving. She hasn't left me alone since this morning when she woke me up (more like, shoved me out of the chair…Which is _still_ passing me off…)

I mean, really, he goes to so many lengths just to piss me off! So I guess I should return the favor. Jerk, thinks he can just walk right in and…and…ugh! I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. I shouldn't even be talking to him. I should be hiding from crazy old bats, why the hell can't he leave for once and stay gone?

**You started it.**

_Oh, shut up._

**Don't sulk, it's true.**

_So?_

**So, if you just let him—**

_NO! He's my best friend and I made a promise. I won't sto—_

**Then neither will he.**

_He doesn't even care!_

**Care about?**

_ANYTHING! Whatever…He'll come back._

Kyuubi doesn't reply, just retreats…Well, what does he know anyway? Nothing besides that he has to come back. He just has to finish his goal and—

"Moron…" I spin, it sounded just like him… For an instant, he's right there smirking before suddenly turning into Sai. He's saying something and looks a bit concerned. FUCK! That hurt... Why am I on the ground?

"Naruto! Shit. Sakura!"

Bastard…this is all your fault.

MiniPageBreakPoorNaruHeMissHisFriend

"Exhaustion?"

"Probably, I found him asleep…in his ramen."

"He's not showing signs of it though."

"Stress?"

"Not sure…well, if it was because of exhaustion, Sai popping up may have startled him into panic."

"Sai did say he was looking at him funny."

"Brat is always causing problems."

"…I think…it's the house."

"Still?! I told him—"

"I know but…he had a note tapped to the fridge. I'm pretty sure it was to…to Sasuke."

"When he wakes, tell him to come see me." I kept my eyes shut, waiting for the door to shut, only to have her yell back at me.

"Now would be good Naruto." She's pissed.

"I'm sleeping." Ow. Ok Sakura could have laid off a tad. I'm in the damned hospital. I groan and sit up trying to ignore the way my vision blanks and my head has five pluses. Tsunade's silent the entire walk, even as we arrive she doesn't say a word. She stares at me, so me being…well, me, I try to explain.

"I stayed up late."

"…"

"Painting?"

"…"

"The note was for Sai!" Who is also at fault for being a clone.

"Once more."

"I—what?"

"You can go after him once more. If he doesn't return, you stop. Or I will revoke your ninja status."

"What?!" Tsunade rubbed her temples.

"Choose when. Now go."

"Gra—"

"GO." I turn to and hear her mutter about sake.

"…thank you."

"Quit being a waste of space and move!"

Figures, she's still pissed…but I have to think. Now I can go get him and he can just leave again or I'll come back half dead or…maybe one of us will die.

**Better one yet. Do you even want to go? You always say yes, but now the opportunity is here and you're stalling.**

_He and sakura are my family…I wa—_

**That's not what I asked. Are you going to go after Sasuke again?**

"…I don't know"

"Talking to yourself dickless?"

"No, I was talking to the wall."

"You get stranger ever day." Sarcasm is lost on him, why do I even try?

"What do you want Sai?"

"To check on you after you fainted. You truly are female."

"Bite me." He ignores me and walks away…and I'm strange? Oh well, at least he worried. He should, too. The jerk, acting all…like him and shit.

**You ever gonna say his name?**

_I do…It's bastard._

**No, the other one.**

_He doesn't have one._

**Uh-huh. So if I say—**

_Shut up!_

**Make me.**

Immature.

**Idiot**_._

_Hag._

**Brat.**

_Ageless he/she!_

**Blonde bimbo!**

…

**I win. Now, you do realize you've been staring at the front door for awhile?**

_Stop distracting me!_

**It's not like it's that hard. Back to my point, are you going?**

I ignore him and realize I've accomplished nothing today besides…nothing! I forgot the paint, clothes and food…and it's all his fault…Damn it, I forgot the post-its too!

**Yeah. 'Cause that's the most important thing.**

_I don't have time for the council or the bastard; I have to finish this damn house._

**No, you're avoiding your choices, life decisions. How childish.**

_Well, they suck._

**I'm listening.**

I scoff, sure he is. He doesn't listen to shit when he thinks he's right, but all the same, I answer.

I _have to kill people who are like me…I can't and they know it._

**The—**

_With him… I don't want to fail again. I can't have him walk away again… I don't want him to leave and say that it's nothing, that he doesn't give a shit, because I know that. I don't need to hear it anymore. It's all stupidity, this endless circle, ya know? We chase each other everywhere but… as long as one of us is alive it's not gonna end. And neither of us has any wish to die anytime soon._..

**So why not just leave?**

_No._

**There's your answer you don't want to save him…you don't want to chase him anymore.**

_No! I…I don't want him to leave again. God, I sound like a—_

**A female? An idiot? A child? Take your pick, I got more.**

_Funny. Really, you amaze me with you kind heart._

I shove him to the back of my mind ignoring his protests, and rip off a piece of paper. Fine, I'll do it one last time. But first, I better tell the teme I'm coming…how does he even know I write? I spin, looking for any sign he could have been here, any sign besides me wishing…fucker.

**You're losing it.**

_Why are you even here?_

**Because he's taken over your mind. Oooh scary.**

_Do you have a point?_

**He's coming here? To read that. God knows he loves fucking with you, so be awake when he comes.**

I smirk. Yea, it was foolproof. Just wait for that ass to come and BAM! I'll be awake, not to mention that if I leave they will want me to finish my other mission to be Hokage…shit heads…I think I'll go shopping first though, I need to buy paint…and post-its… and food. There's never any food in this house.

**'Cause you eat it all.**

_…Go away…_

Here'sAPageBreakForYaJustSItBackAndRelaxAndFinishReadingTheDamnStory

"Why are we here? Are you trying to get us caught?"

"Shut up, Karin."

"Better yet, why am I here? Really? Do I need to be here? Didn't think so. You just want to come stalk you ex-lover slash moron." Sasuke glared at her annoyance. God, didn't she ever shut up? Carefully stepping inside, he noted with slight annoyance and relief that Naruto wasn't there.

"We are checking their plans."

"Plans for what?! Are you retarded?!"

"Karin…"

"Yes, Sasuke-sama?"

"Do you want to die know, or later?"

"Later…later would be nice."

"Opposite day."

"Uh…shutting up…jerk." Sasuke snarled at her and she backed off muttering. He was always slightly prissy when it came to being in Konoha and around the blonde. No wonder the snake had wanted him sooner rather than later. He was very affected by the blonde…or he was just a delusional psycho who liked fucking with his old friends' mind…Yea, she was gonna go with him just having a crush. It was way more amusing.

"Soooo….Sasuke-kun….Do you always stalk people you like?"

"Karin…"

"No really, I mean, you can only check your house so many times in a village that hates you…So have you always liked him or is it sudden?" Sasuke ignored her in favor of wandering around. Would he actually come back? He had to, at least once. Didn't he? God damned dobe, if it wasn't for him he wouldn't even be here…

"…Here?"

"The Akatsuki."

"What does that…oh….you're worried about your stalkie, how cute!"

"No, I just don't want them gaining more power."

"...Sure… So, he's not here, he's probably shopping."

"Karin. I. Will. Kill. You—"

"Yes, yes. I know."

"You forgot in about two seconds." She waved her hand before wandering around and turning her back on him. He was more animated when around the boy…maybe she should kidnap him, it would quell his temper. She paused and stared at the kitchen table, a hasty note scrawled… She smirked. This would be interesting payback for the roof and for dragging her here… and for the death threats. Whistling, she walked out.

"So…we done?" Karin stepped back, she knew she pushing her luck, but… She fingered the note in her pocket. Oh yea, payback was a bitch. As Sasuke turned she read the note once more and snickered before following him. Let's see how he reacted when the master was completely screwed over just like he seemed to do to everyone else.

**_Oi! Jerk Face! You got a week. One week, ya hear? Then I'm coming for you, so get ready….I'm tracing you as we speak and don't try to hide 'cause you can't. See ya soon asshole._**

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

there it is, not many changes, sorry T.T but next timeI will be more descriptive and stuf, review?


End file.
